Alphabet
by Enigmaticrose4
Summary: You'll laugh, you'll cry, you'll kiss no money goodbye.
1. A is for Applesauce

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran or any characters.

* * *

A – Applesauce

Haruhi sat down at an empty table in the cafeteria and carefully began to unpack her lunch. Just as she finished unpacking she was surrounded. The Hitachiin twins sat on either side of her and Kyoya and Tamaki sat across from here.

Hikaru leaned over Haruhi's food. "Oooo, what did you bring today Haruhi? It looks different."

Tamaki heard this and reached over and picked up one of the small containers she had. "Haruhi, are you eating baby food?" He asked as he looked at the small container of yellowish mushy stuff.

Haruhi sighed as she reached over and rescued her food from Tamaki. "No, it's not baby food. It's called Applesauce, Mei gave it to me. It's something that's popular in America. Misuzu is trying to make his own recipe for it." Haruhi put the applesauce down on the table and began to eat her shrimp as she ignored the boys, who were staring curiously at this unheard of applesauce.

Tamaki leaned over to Kyoya and, in a very noisy stage whisper, asked "What do you think is in this thing called 'applesauce'?"

Haruhi heard Kyoya sigh. "I'm not quite sure, but I'm guessing that there are apples in it." Kyoya replied in his normal, if somewhat annoyed, voice.

Tamaki gasped "Apples? You mean there are actual apples in applesauce? Then why aren't there melons in those melon snacks?"

Haruhi found herself giggling silently as the twins and Kyoya hung their heads and sighed in annoyance. "Jeez, you are an idiot. This is something made by Misuzu, so it has to be good, and good stuff always has things in it that are in the name." Hikaru said rather snootily to Tamaki.

Tamaki actually didn't appear to be hurt by Hikaru's words. Instead he appeared excited. "So this applesauce is good? I want to try it then! I will cross the ocean to America and buy some of this applesauce!" As Tamaki said this he stood up and raised his fist into the air, like he was going to undertake a great mission to try this new product. In so doing he bumped the table and knocked Haruhi's food onto the floor.

Haruhi shook her head and gave up on her food. As she stood up she slid the applesauce cup across the table towards Tamaki and calmly said "Calm down Tamaki, you don't have to go the America to try some, just have mine. I have lots more at home."

Tamaki turned his face towards Haruhi, tears shimmering in his eyes. "You would give up your wonderful applesauce for ME? Haruhi you are just so sweet!"

Haruhi sighed, grabbed her lunchbox, and walked off to find a quiet library to spend the rest of lunch at.

Back in the cafeteria an exhibition was going on. Tamaki had made a big deal about trying this applesauce and now everyone was watching him raise a spoonful of it to his mouth. Upon tasting it his eyes light up like stars and he called out "This is AMAZING!"

A month later Misuzu was opening up an applesauce factory so that he could make enough to keep up with the applesauce craze that was sweeping Japan. Because people just didn't want applesauce, they wanted HIS applesauce.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yes, I stole the idea from E.M. Meg. I liked the whole alphabet story idea but I thought she did such a good one on Kyoya and Haruhi that I could not compete. So, here is an alphabet story on Tamaki and Haruhi, though KyoyaxHaruhi is still my favorite pairing, Tamaki is fun to write about. This was fun to write and I have no actual idea if they eat applesauce in Japan, though I know I couldn't find any in Europe...Hope you like it! Enjoy! Read! Review!


	2. B is for Butterflies

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran or any characters.

* * *

B – Butterflies

"They are such magnificent creatures. When I see something so small and delicate, yet so beautiful, I cannot help but think of you." Tamaki said to the girl sitting next to him on a blanket in the butterfly house.

Haruhi groaned. "Tamaki, aren't you supposed to be entertaining customers or something?"

"How can I think of customers at a time like this? Though all our customers are beautiful flowers, you are the most beautiful of all and I am but a humble butterfly attempting to gain access to your inner thoughts." Tamaki exclaimed as he spread his arms grandly.

"Tamaki, didn't you just compare me to a butterfly? If I'm a butterfly than I can't be a flower, also, why are you a butterfly now? You aren't small or delicate." Haruhi said in a very matter of fact tone.

Tamaki pulled back at her words and placed his hands over his heart. "You wound me! I was but making allusions, for I know that you are no mere butterfly or flower. You are my beautiful daughter! I was not saying that I was a butterfly because I am small or delicate, but because I am beautiful.

Haruhi sighed and gave up. "Whatever you say Tamaki. I'm going to go entertain our customers." Haruhi stood up and strode over to a group of girls that had been watching them with eyes full of Moe. "I'm sorry for making you wait. Tamaki just wanted to tell me some things about butterflies."

"Awww!" The girls exclaimed.

As Haruhi escorted the girls over to an empty blanket where they could rest and watch the butterflies she glanced over towards Tamaki. At the moment Kyoya was near him and he appeared to be chewing Tamaki out for ignoring the customers. As Haruhi watched Tamaki's face slowly change she counted to three silently. On three he suddenly appeared in a corner of the butterfly house, cultivating mushrooms and covered in butterflies.

Haruhi giggled at that, Tamaki was so funny, even if he was an idiot.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Tamaki is so fun to write about! Hehe, though I will always be a KyoyaxHaruhi fan. Thanks to Nyaneko92 and cjnicole for the reviews. Enjoy! Read! Review!


	3. C is for Chocolate

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or any characters.

* * *

C – Chocolate

"Haruhi, what are in those boxes?" Hikaru asked as Haruhi stumbled into Music Room #3 under a heavy load of boxes.

Haruhi ignored him and went over to a table and dropped off her heavy load. After carrying all this on a public bus and then across school she was beginning to doubt her sanity. Maybe Tamaki had rubbed off on her. Actually, he probably had.

Speaking of Tamaki…Haruhi slapped his hand away as he tried to grab one of the boxes. "Stop it Tamaki, you can open one in a minute."

"But Daddy wants to see what it is now!" Tamaki wailed as he nursed his hand, despite the fact that Haruhi had barely touched it.

Haruhi ignored his wailing as she started unstacking the boxes as the Host Club looked on curiously. They all looked a little confused and very curious. Haruhi ignored them until Kyoya finally spoke.

"Haruhi are you going to tell us what is in the boxes? Or should I raise your debt for making us wait?" He asked in a deceptively mild tone.

Haruhi shook her head and shot Kyoya an annoyed glance. Then she grabbed a box and thrust it at him. "It's Valentine's day, so I decided to make all of you chocolate treats."

Tamaki and the twins began cheering while Kyoya merely stared at her before saying calmly "I hate sweets."

Haruhi smiled a little as she replied "I know, that's why your box holds 80% dark chocolate, it's very bitter."

Kyoya allowed himself a small smile before he went back to his laptop. Haruhi learned later that he ate every single one of the chocolates before he went home.

Next she handed the twins their boxes. Each contained a mixture of white, milk, and dark chocolate. They immediately began eating, completely oblivious to everything around them.

Haruhi grabbed the last box and was about to give it to Tamaki when he stopped her. She looked up into his eyes and saw a question there. Haruhi smiled silently and opened the box. Tamaki gasped and grew teary eyed.

Inside the box was a small milk chocolate cake decorated with little white chocolate candies. The candies spelled out the words 'I love you'.

Haruhi flashed Tamaki a smile and whispered "I love you Tamaki."

Tamaki smiled back through his tears and said softly, so no one else could hear, "I love you too Haruhi."

* * *

**Author's Note:** These tales are all taking place from where the manga is right now, 8-23-10. Which is why Mori and Hunny haven't appeared yet.


	4. D is for Distracted

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or any characters.

* * *

D – Distracted

Haruhi was cleaning out her small fridge when the doorbell rang. Haruhi grumbled as she walked across the small apartment to the door, she hated being interrupted when she was cleaning and organizing.

As soon as she opened the door she tried to close it again. But a hand shot out to stop her. Haruhi glared at the offending appendage, but when it didn't move she moved the focus up farther – to Tamaki's crazily smiling face.

"Tamaki, I'm busy." She bit out, she really HATED being interrupted. It took a special and delicate frame of mind to clean and organize. Any distraction or interruption could destroy this frame of mind.

"But Haruhi! There's a demonstration about a new cleaning product at the supermarket! I thought you would like it, since you're always cleaning, and I've never been to a commoner demonstration before…" Tamaki's voice trailed off as he took in Haruhi's appearance.

She was wearing some ragged old jeans with a shirt that could compete with a dust rag. Her hair was mused, she had cleaning gloves on her hands, and she was giving Tamaki a look that Kyoya would be proud of.

"Tamaki, I'm cleaning. I don't need a new cleaning product and I don't need you bothering me today." Haruhi said as she pushed Tamaki's hand off the door and slammed it shut. Just as the lock clicked into place Tamaki began beating on the door.

"Harruuhhiii! Let me come in! Please! We don't have to go to the demonstration! I can help you clean! I love to clean! It's so fun to play with bubbles!" The word 'bubbles' seemed to distract Tamaki. His voice got quieter; Haruhi could barely hear it from the kitchen. "Bubbles are so cool. That's what we should do one day, we should all make bubbles. The customer's would love the bubbles, plus it's a commoner thing to do so it would be new and cool. Kyoya would like that, bubbles are cheap and lots of people will like them, don't you think? That was so cool of you to suggest bubbles Haruhi. Do you ever take a bubble bath? They are the best things in the world."

Haruhi began to tune out Tamaki as she finished up on the fridge. When she finally finished about a half hour later she put everything away and went over to the door. Tamaki was even quieter but she could hear him saying things about bubble bath parties.

She just shook her head in amusement and went to go get cleaned up. After she had showered and changed she went back to the door. Tamaki was STILL going on, now it was something about bubble cake for Hunny. Haruhi giggled at that before opening the door.

As soon as he saw her Tamaki stopped talking to himself and flashed her a brilliant smile. "So you decided to come to the demonstration with me instead of cleaning?"

Haruhi stepped out of the apartment and locked the door before answering. "Tamaki, you're so easily distracted. I'm done cleaning."

Tamaki gapped at her. "You're done? Wow! You must be an even faster cleaner than I thought!" He exclaimed.

Haruhi sighed and started walking down the stairs. "Tamaki, you've been talking to yourself about bubbles for over an hour." There was stunned silence behind her before she heard a solid thump. When she glanced behind over her shoulder she saw Tamaki sitting on the steps, his mouth open and a look of shock on his face.

Haruhi giggled before going to sit next to him on the steps. She gave him a quick hug before saying "Don't worry, I still love you, even if you are a bit demented."

* * *

**Author's Note:** There's More! :) Hope you like this one, I had some trouble with coming up with a D but I like Tamaki's idea of a Bubble Bath Party. :D Enjoy!


	5. E is for Engagement

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran or any characters.

* * *

E – Engagement

"Come on Haruhi! We have to get going before your dad get's home!" Tamaki whispered rather urgently.

"I'm coming! I just had to get my ID card. Don't want them thinking we're not of age." Haruhi whispered back as she hurried across the apartment.

Once Haruhi reached the door Tamaki grabbed her hand as he shut and locked the apartment door. Then the two of them ran down the steps and jumped into the waiting taxi. It was about 6am and the sun was just rising.

Tamaki sat next to Haruhi in the back seat, breathing heavily. Before they had gone a block though he picked up Haruhi's hand, the one still entwined with his, and smiled lovingly down at the delicate diamond ring. Then he moved his gaze up the arm and to the face of the girl he loved so desperately.

Haruhi smiled back at him and then said quietly "Thanks for agreeing to this Tamaki."

Tamaki's smile turned into a grin as he jokingly said "I'm only doing it to check out this cool commoner's taxi."

Haruhi giggled at this, she loved his silliness so much. What she did not love was all the attachments he had. "I can't believe this is the only way to escape."

Tamaki shrugged his shoulders at that "Well, we were sort of outnumbered."

Haruhi just nodded in agreement. The rest of the cab ride was made in silence. Finally they pulled up to the church. Tamaki got out before turning and helping Haruhi out. Haruhi began walking up to the pastor's house as Tamaki paid the driver.

It was about 7am when they rang the pastor's doorbell, they were right on time.

A smiling older woman opened the door and silently led them into a sitting room. The pastor was waiting for them in front of a table laden with breakfast foods.

"Welcome! Since we have to talk beforehand I decided that we could do it over breakfast, I know I'm starving." He said quite jovially.

Once they were all seated and served he began talking again. "Now, I really only have one question for you, since you filled out the forms so completely. Although I really didn't need to know that you liked applesauce and bubbles so much Mr. Suoh." Tamaki turned a mild shade of pink at this comment. "Now, I need to know – Why are the two of you opting for an elopement instead of a ceremony? I know about your family life Miss Fujioka, since you are part of my congregation, and I can understand why you wouldn't want a ceremony. But I don't understand about Mr. Suoh here, after all, he is from one of the richest and most well known families in all of Japan."

Haruhi and Tamaki shared an embarrassed look. They both looked equally uncomfortable, but it was Haruhi who answered. "Well, it's because of our families… Tamaki's mother and grandmother have become very good friends since the reconciliation. Then they both have become best friends with my father since the engagement."

The pastor frowned slightly "That isn't a good thing?"

Haruhi looked at Tamaki and then they both laughed. "No, it's NOT a good thing. Our wedding has become their baby, we have no say in the matter, and there are over a thousand people invited. We want OUT. But we love each other." As Haruhi said this Tamaki reached over and kissed her hand. "So we want to get married, just not with a ceremony and a party."

The pastor smiled after a moment. "Alright, we'll get started on the proceedings as soon as your witnesses get here at eight. Who are they by the way?"

Tamaki answered with "Oh, just a few friends of ours from an old club in high school."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Headache, ow, goodnight, enjoy, read, review, more later


	6. F is for Facade

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran or any characters.

* * *

F – Façade

Tamaki awoke to find Haruhi sitting up in bed next to him saying, over and over again, "No, it isn't true, it was just a dream."

Tamaki slowly sat up and reached his hand over to her shoulder as he asked "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

As soon as his hand landed on her shoulder she looked up into his eyes. Her eyes were wide with shock, fear, and a sort of loathing. They just stared at each other for a moment before she answered him. "I had a dream…no…a nightmare."

"Awww, my poor baby. Don't worry. Daddy's here." Tamaki crooned as he moved closer and put his arm around her shoulders. "Tell Daddy all about the bad dream."

Haruhi closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and calmly began telling him her dream. "We were all at the Host Club, before Hunny and Mori graduated. Kyoya said he had a favor to ask of me. He wanted me to go on a date with him for a party. If I did he would lower my debt. Well, I had a good time, so we kept doing it; until we basically entered into a façade of a relationship. Several years went by and I fell in love with him and he fell in love with me. We ended up getting married and had a son named Akihiko. You had a daughter named Elise with Alianore. Akihiko and Elise got married eventually. The worst part was that I didn't have you and I was happy! That's impossible! Right?" Haruhi hugged Tamaki tight and waited with batted breath for his response.

Tamaki just sat there frozen and stared at the wall across the room. Haruhi dreamed about being married to Kyoya? Did that mean she wasn't happy being married to him? "Haruhi…do you not want to be married to me?" Tamaki asked in a scared voice.

Haruhi immediately realized what was going through Tamaki's head. After almost fifty years of marriage she could read him like an open book. She sat up straight and put her hands on his face, drawing his eyes down to meet hers. "No Tamaki, I love being married to you. You are the light of my life. It was just a bad dream or maybe a glimpse of an alternate universe."

Tamaki swallowed and then nodded hesitantly. "Yes, maybe an alternate universe, since I was married to Kyoya's wife and you were married to Kyoya. Though I don't see how Alianore would've married me, she hated me for leaving France without a word to her."

Haruhi smiled and kissed Tamaki. Not telling him that Alianore had forgiven him in the dream once he showed that he still loved her. All that would do was hurt him. "Very true, now let's go back to sleep. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow, what with the Host Club Reunion Party at the Ohtori's."

Tamaki showed his agreement with his wife by pulling her back down to the bed and tucking her against his chest. Within minutes they were fast asleep, bad dream forgotten.

Across town though, someone was not quite so lucky.

Kyoya couldn't get the dream out of his head; it was so vivid and real. He had felt like it was real. As if all the events in the dream had truly happened. Maybe it had been a glimpse of an alternate universe, one where he had actually found the courage to ask Haruhi to go to that party with him.

Kyoya took a deep breath and tried to clear his mind. There was no point considering what-ifs. Kyoya had not had the gumption to use Haruhi in that way and so had lost his chance. At this point in life it didn't really matter, since Kyoya had a wonderful wife that loved him dearly. As this thought crossed his mind Kyoya glanced over at the sleeping woman on the bed next to him.

Alianore's silvery-red hair laid spread across the pillow. Kyoya smiled at the sight. This wonderful woman had given him two beautiful and successful boys. Kyoya rolled over and drew Alianore into the curve of his chest. He needed to sleep, tomorrow was a big day.

The next evening a reunion of sorts occurred.

Kyoya sat at the dinner table; he was surrounded by his family and friends. Alianore sat at his side. Everyone was looking expectantly at Kyoya; it was time for his speech.

Kyoya stood up slowly, it seemed like it got harder to stand everytime he sat now. "Family and friends, I welcome you to a celebration. Fifty years ago today I Alianore and I met at the graduation ball being thrown for Tamaki and myself. When I first met her I had no idea I would end up falling in love with this wonderful woman, marrying her, and having such a beautiful and fulfilling life." Here Kyoya paused as he looked around the room.

There sat his two sons with their families. Across from them were Tamaki and Haruhi's son and his family. Next came Hikaru and Masaye, they had never had any children, but they loved spoiling Kaoru and Chiye's three children. Who were all there with their families. Next came Tamaki and Haruhi, they had silly smiles on their faces as they watched their friend give his speech. Then there was calm and stoic Mori, he had never married, choosing instead to devote himself to Hunny and his art. He constantly spoiled Hunny and Reiko's six children. Who had all married and had several children of their own.

As Kyoya looked around the table at everyone connected to his family sitting there he felt his heart swell up with gladness. He had never realized how alone he had been, until he met them. "I just want to thank all of you, for making these last fifty years wonderful ones."

Alianore stood up and kissed Kyoya in front of all their friends. The older crowd cheered, while the younger crowd said such things as "Get a room!" "Now that's just wrong Dad!" But it didn't matter to Kyoya what they said or did, he was in heaven with Alianore in his arms.

As all eyes were on Kyoya and Alianore Tamaki reached over and pulled Haruhi into his arms. Giving her one of the most passionate kisses they had ever shared. As they pulled back he whispered to her "I'm glad Alianore's the one up there, and not you."

Haruhi smiled and brushed a lock of hair out of Tamaki's face. "Up there or down here, as long as we're happy I truly don't care."

* * *

**Author's Note:** So I tried to blend what I will always consider my main Ouran story with Alphabet. If you were a little lost, go read A Facade of a Relationship. The third part of this chapter was most of the epilogue in that story, just turned around. Basically these would be two different universes. Alphabet is following the canon story in terms of ships, while Facade follows my own ideas. I thought this was a cool idea at work today and I honestly couldn't think of another word to use. Please give me ideas for letters if you can't, my inspiration is faltering...

Enjoy! Read! Review!


	7. G is for Grocery Store

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran or any characters.

* * *

G – Grocery Store

"Haruhi! You can't leave me for three months! I would die if I didn't get to see your face for that long!" Tamaki wailed.

"Tamaki, it's only for a trimester. Anyway, it's worth double credits to do this. If I want to graduate on time with honors I need to take this. Also, it will help me practice my English and see a different culture." Haruhi stated calmly.

"I know that! But Destin, Florida is so far away from here! It's on the Gulf of Mexico; which is on the other side of the world!"

Haruhi shot Tamaki an exasperated glance. "Tamaki, I know my geography. Please stop freaking out."

Tamaki realized he was getting nowhere with this argument. "Okay…but what does your dad have to say about this? Surely he doesn't want you to go so far away. You're his baby girl!"

Haruhi closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the couch. "Tamaki, he's fine with it. Everyone's fine with it. You're the only one that has a problem with it."

Tamaki was quiet for a moment as his brain tried to quickly formulate a way to stop them from being separated. "Maybe I could come with you? Yes! That's it! I'll come with you and take all my classes online!"

Haruhi groaned "Tamaki, you can't do that, you're doing and internship at your father's business this trimester, it's impossible to do that online. But I do know what you can do. You have a two-week vacation after this trimester, which is when my student working ends. Why don't you meet me in Orlando during that time period and we'll go to Disney World?"

Tamaki lit up like the horizon at sunrise. "Disney World! We're going to go to Disney World together? Oh, Haruhi! That's a wonderful idea! Of course we'll do that. Now, I just have to get maps and plan what we'll do there…." Tamaki trailed off, lost in thoughts and plans already.

Haruhi smiled and shook her head a little in amusement. It was amazingly easy to distract him. Hopefully he would be distracted enough to survive while she worked at a grocery store in the USA over the summer…

* * *

**Author's Note - **Hope this is cute. If you want to know about Haruhi's adventures as a student worker at a grocery store then go to the story "Life as a Student Worker" Oh, Cublix is based on the grocery store I work in part time. All the people in Student will be based on ones I know in real life, just with name changes, and we really do get student workers over the summer. I just thought this would be something Haruhi would do, since all the student workers we get are from the middle class, speak fairly good English, and are studying law, business, or politics. Haruhi has to speak good English to be top of her class, since English is a required course in Japan. Due to this I want to use the chance to tell some funny/interesting stories about things that happen in a grocery store regularly. Sorry for the long and rambling note...

Enjoy! Read! Review!


	8. H is for Holiday

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or any characters.

* * *

H – Holiday

Haruhi stood at the arrivals part of the Orlando International Airport. Tamaki's plane should have arrived almost an hour ago. Of course, it took forever to get through customs. Haruhi glanced at her phone again; she wished he would get here soon. She really missed him, also, she was hungry and she didn't want to walk over to the nearby McDonalds for fear that he would show up as soon as she did.

As Haruhi was checking her cell phone again she heard a familiar cry "Harrruuuhhiii!" A second later she was swept up into the strong embrace of her love. Haruhi's face turned pink at his public display of affection, but she still hugged him back, it had been a long and difficult summer without him.

Tamaki finally set her down. He didn't let go of her though. He just stood there and looked her over, to make sure she was still the same Haruhi. Haruhi interrupted his perusal of her person after a minute or so by grabbing his hand and dragging him over to the McDonalds. "Come on, I'm starving."

Tamaki merely blinked in jet-lagged confusion as Haruhi ordered them an assortment of food items. This quickly changed once they got the food and sat down.

"Ooooo, the Chips are so thin and salty! They're also a little mushy. Hey! This burger doesn't taste like a real burger! It's a fruit smoothie? With real fruit? From a place like this? Cool!" Were just some of the comments pouring out of his mouth as they ate their food. Haruhi found herself smiling as she listened to him. Almost three months apart and they just fell back into a normal routine once they were reunited.

After eating Tamaki made a quick call on his phone and they went to meet a hired car outside the airport. They were on their way to the Walt Disney World Resort.

After arriving at the Bay Lake Tower they got their room keys and park tickets. Upon reaching their room Haruhi's jaw dropped. The room they had was actually a one-bedroom suite with a full kitchen. The view from the balcony was spectacular. They were on the top floor and they overlooked the Magic Kingdom. Just as Haruhi was turning away from the window she heard a crash.

Haruhi jumped and screamed, causing Tamaki to come running out of the bedroom he had been exploring. It took a moment for them to realize that the crash was the sound of the fireworks starting over Cinderella's Castle. Once Tamaki realized what it was he pulled the door open and stepped onto the balcony. Haruhi was still nestled in his arms.

Haruhi loved being pressed up against Tamaki's chest. It had been so long since they were this close and it had been such a strange and difficult summer. It was then, as Tamaki leaned down to kiss her that Haruhi made her decision. No one would be sleeping on the couch tonight.

* * *

**Author's Note:** And here is the ending to 'Life as a Student Worker' Hope you like. Remember Holiday is a word for Vacation commonly used in all English Speaking countries except the USA... :) Good guesses though. I might go write K now, I have time before I need to sleep. Oh, if you like cute interactions between Tamaki and Haruhi and you like the alphabet pattern go check out nicluvly's new story 'Words of Love' it's very sweet. Plus, she claims to have gotten the inspiration from Alphabet :D and Alphabet got it's inspiration from E.M. Megs 'The Alphabet Notebook' so it's a nice chain. Maybe someone will get inspiration from 'Words of Love'

Enjoy! Read! Review!


	9. I is for Idiot

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran or any characters.

* * *

I – Idiot

"So, you were writing a story about us using each letter of the alphabet as a theme for each chapter?" Haruhi asked Tamaki suspiciously.

"Yep! I did! Want to hear what they are?" Tamaki answered cheerfully.

"Yes, I think I should." Haruhi answered cautiously.

"Well A is for applesauce, B is for butterflies, C is for chocolate, D is for distracted, E is for engaged, F is for façade, G is for grocery store, H is for holiday, K is for kisses, L is for lollipop, and M is for Mickey Mouse!" Tamaki proclaimed proudly.

Haruhi just stared at him as she slowly asked "What about I and J?"

Tamaki gained a panicked expression "Oh no!"

Haruhi just rolled her eyes and walked off.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So make me Tamaki and my bf Haruhi and this story is pretty much true. I was unable to sleep knowing I had made this big mistake, so here I am.


	10. J is for Japan

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran or any characters.

* * *

J – Japan

Haruhi was so glad to be getting back to Japan, even if it meant that she was about to start her senior year and buckle down. She was ready for it. Once she finished this next year she would be done.

Speaking of done….Haruhi looked over at Tamaki. They were flying first class and Tamaki was sound asleep on the reclining chair. Which made him look even sillier in his outfit. He was wearing a 'I Heart Mickey' t-shirt with Pluto covered pajama bottoms. On his head was those Mickey Mouse ears, while on around his neck hung a lanyard full of pins. Looking at him, no one would know that he was the sole heir to one of the wealthiest and most influential families.

Haruhi pulled out her camera and took a quick picture of her sleeping boyfriend. She could use this against him every time he got to rambunctious.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Not my best...and very short. Sorry, see I for the reason. Still, picturing Tamaki dressed like that is beautiful.


	11. K is for Kisses

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran or any characters.

* * *

K – Kisses

The kiss on the balcony led to a kiss in the living room.

The kiss in the living room led to a kiss in the bedroom.

The kiss in the bedroom led to a kiss on the bed.

The kiss on the bed led to a kiss in their birthday suits.

The kiss in their birthday suits led to a kiss as they let themselves fly free.

The kiss as they flew free led to a kiss as they settled back to earth.

The kiss as they settled back to earth led to a kiss full of the promise of later.

The kiss full of the promise of later led to a kiss full of sleep.

The kiss full of sleep led to a kiss of awakening.

The kiss of awakening led to a kiss in the shower.

The kiss in the shower led to a kiss full of the promise of later.

The kiss full of the promise of later led to a kiss over breakfast.

The kiss over breakfast led to a kiss as they traveled to the park.

The kiss as they traveled to the park led to a kiss as they entered the park.

The kiss as they entered the park led to a kiss on every ride in the park.

The kiss on every ride in the park led to a kiss as they left the park.

The kiss as they left the park led to a kiss as they traveled to the hotel.

The kiss as they traveled to the hotel led to a kiss as they entered their suite.

The kiss as they entered their suite led to a kiss as they entered the bedroom.

The kiss as they entered the bedroom led to a kiss as they fell onto the bed.

The kiss as they fell onto the bed led to a kiss in their birthday suits.

The kiss in their birthday suits led to a kiss as they let themselves fly free.

The kiss as they flew free led to a kiss as they settled back to earth.

The kiss as they settled back to earth led to a kiss full of the promise of later.

The kiss full of the promise of later led to a kiss as they put their robes on.

The kiss as they put their robes on led to a kiss on the balcony.

The kiss on the balcony led to a kiss under the fireworks.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So cjnicole gave me the theme for this chapter. Which is sort of continued off of H. I promise not to make all of my chapters like this in this story. I hope you enjoy this style. L will be back to my normal style. Enjoy! Read! Review!


	12. L is for Lollipops

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran or any characters.

* * *

L – Lollipop

Tamaki couldn't help himself, he was staring. He knew it was rude, but he couldn't help but stare at his girlfriend. Someone had given her a lollipop. It was a bright red lollipop and she was sucking on it as she did her homework, completely oblivious to his gaze.

That bothered Tamaki, more than the lollipop did. He ALWAYS knew when she was looking at him. Yet she NEVER knew when he was looking at her. It wasn't fair. Ooooo, what also wasn't fair was the way she was now licking the lollipop. Her little pink tongue was flicking across the surface of the lollipop as she worked on math. Whoever had given her that lollipop needed to be given a gold medal, before being promptly shot.

The lollipop made a loud popping noise as Haruhi pulled it out of her mouth. Tamaki lost all of his breath. He could not believe someone had given her that! They must've known that she would eat it while studying. They must've also known that she always studied at his house now. This means it had to have been one of the Host Club!

Tamaki put his finger up to his mouth thoughtfully. Could it have been Kyoya? No, he was too busy courting Alianore, per his father's orders. Plus this trick was to juvenile for him. Would Mori have done it? No, he wouldn't be bothered. Possibly Hunny? He liked sweets, but he only liked to share cakes. Also, Mori never let him have candy. It had to be the twins then! Tamaki wasn't sure if it was Hikaru or Kaoru, but it was probably both.

Tamaki rubbed his hands together as he thought of ways to get revenge. Probably the best thing would be to give their girlfriends, Chiye and Masaye, some lollipops. But that would be hard, since all four were studying in France. But wait, if they were studying in France how did they give Haruhi a lollipop? Tamaki sat there puzzled for a moment before coming up with a possibility. They used their evil twin powers to transport a lollipop into Haruhi's purse, so that she could torment Tamaki! Yes! That was it!

Tamaki suddenly burst out "Be right back Haruhi! I need lollipops!"

Tamaki rushed out of the door before Haruhi could respond. So he never heard her say "But…I have a whole bag…I bought them at the grocery store today, they were on sale." Once she realized he was gone Haruhi just shook her head in confusion as she continued sucking on the lollipop. It didn't matter how many years she was with him, she would never really understand him.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know lollipop is a common theme, but I couldn't help myself. Tamaki is just too funny in this! :D I honestly prefer Haruhi and Kyoya, but I can't help but love to write about Tamaki, he's such a fun character.


	13. M is for Mickey Mouse

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran or any characters.

* * *

M – Mickey Mouse

They had been waiting in line for forever when they finally reached the front. Haruhi couldn't believe Tamaki had talked her into this. The only other people in line were parents with small children. Yet here she was, a full-grown woman, with a full-grown man wearing mouse ears.

"Look Haruhi! Look! It's Mickey! We're next! Yay!" Tamaki yelled as he jumped up and down.

Haruhi tried to disappear into the wall. No one else was acting like this. It was only Tamaki.

The line moved again and it was their turn.

Tamaki did every pose imaginable. Making sure each one was snapped by the photographer.

Immediately upon leaving Tamaki twittered the picture number so that EVERYONE could see him with Mickey and buy copies if they wanted.

Back in Japan someone received that Twitter.

Kyoya pulled the website up on his wPhone and found himself laughing at all the stupid pictures Tamaki had taken. It was unbelievable what that idiot would do when he was excited. Like this picture! Kyoya almost dropped his phone when he saw it. That was NOT an appropriate pose to make with Mickey Mouse.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I couldn't help it! :D Enjoy! Read! Review! Oh, it's up to your imagination on what those poses are...


	14. N is for No

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran or any characters.

* * *

N – No

"Haruhi, let's go to the zoo!"

"No."

"Haruhi, let's go to the park!"

"No."

"Haruhi, let's go to the expo!"

"No."

"Haruhi, let's go sailing!"

"No."

"Haruhi, let's go swimming!"

"No."

"Haruhi, let's go play dress-up!"

"Tamaki, when I say no I mean NO! I am nine months pregnant. I know you're tired of waiting, but there is no way I am leaving this hospital when I have just been induced!"

"But Haruhi…."

"Tamaki! You talk one more time and I'm naming our baby Bozo the Clown!"

Tamaki immediately shut up, out of fear of having a son named Bozo.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, if you are not new to this story you may want to go back and read I and J, since they were not there before...Thanks cjnicole for pointing that out, though I figured it out on my own when I was telling my bf the themes over the phone and realized I forgot a few letters...and I'm supposed to be a teacher, be afraid America, be very afraid.


	15. O is for Oblivious

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran or any characters.

* * *

O – Oblivious

Haruhi and Tamaki were walking through a park on a beautiful spring Saturday. Upon finding a small clearing amid the blooming cherry trees Tamaki sat down, dragging Haruhi along with him.

Haruhi plopped herself down next to Tamaki and let her gaze float among the cherry blossoms. She loved this time of year, the world felt so peaceful. Haruhi allowed her mind to wander to what she would be cooking for dinner that night.

Tamaki, on the other hand, had his thoughts very much on the now. "Haruhi, I want us to spend forever together. You're the only one for me." He said in a soft, yet passionate, voice.

"Mmm" Haruhi said bemusedly as she thought about what dessert Tamaki would like most.

Tamaki took her hand in his and drew it to his lips. "Haruhi." He whispered softly. "Will you stay with me forever?"

"Mmm" Haruhi agreed, though she hadn't really heard the question. She had learned to tune out Tamaki when she thought he was rambling on about nothing important.

Tamaki kept hold of her hand as he stuck his hand in his pocket. "Haruhi, will you be mine?"

"Mmm" Haruhi said obliviously. She was busy thinking on what she would need to get from the grocery store in order to prepare a romantic dinner for Tamaki's birthday dinner tonight.

Tamaki suddenly realized, as he finally noticed the glazed look in her eyes, that she had no idea what he was saying. Ugh, Tamaki thought, she never changes. So Tamaki did what he figured was his only choice, or at least the most fun. He pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Haruhi let out a small squeak as Tamaki pulled her into his embrace. It took only a quarter of a second for her to melt into it though. As they pulled apart Tamaki held up what he had pulled out of his pocket. He put it right in front of her face, as he asked AGAIN, "Haruhi, will you marry me?"

Haruhi's eyes widened as she finally understood what he had been talking about. All she did was stare at him though.

"Well?" Tamaki asked impatiently. He knew she would say yes, she was his princess, but he had to hear the words before he could do his happy dance.

Haruhi's face broke into a wide smile. "Yes! Of course I will."

Tamaki let out a cheer and jumped to his feet, pulling Haruhi up with him. He began to dance around, with Haruhi in his arms. All Haruhi could do was laugh at her impulsive fiancé.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So Haruhi is the oblivious one and Tamaki is the impulsive one. I think it fits. Sorry I didn't write more tonight, drama with my internship and a principal that had a bad day and took it out on others. UGH! Maybe I'll write a story to characterize it and relieve my stress. If I do it will be funny/frustrating/I want to kill someone. I won't write it until I am reassured that everything really is ok tomorrow morning...please, wish me luck! Enjoy! Read! Review!


	16. P is for Peeved

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran or any characters.

**Warning: **This is not like the other chapters because I'm also venting about what's going on in real life, but please enjoy the story that goes on in this also. Oh, if you haven't read my Mary Sue Parody, you may want to. Since I do bring that in during this chapter. Oh, everything after the word 'atrocity' is pure fiction, though possible fiction.

* * *

P – Peeved

Haruhi sat studying a court case that was going on over in the United States. Her class on International Law wanted them to pick a small current case in a foreign country and evaluate it.

Haruhi had picked this one because it was about an average girl who, while in the process of completing her student teaching, had been failed. The principal of the school she was at had called the Department Head at the University and demanded that the girl be removed for unprofessional behavior. The Department Head, a Dr. Head, had placated the principal by saying that she would talk to the student, Katherine. Mrs. Principal, the principal, agreed to this, rather grudgingly.

Dr. Head then called Katherine's cell phone and stated that she was to report to the college the next morning and she would not be allowed in the building if she showed up at her elementary school. Katherine found this voicemail as she was leaving the elementary school. Upon hearing it she got very upset and ran back into the school to find her cooperating teacher, Mrs. Teacher. Mrs. Teacher was shocked to hear the contents of the message and told Katherine to go home, saying that she would contact Mrs. Principal and Dr. Head and find out what was going on.

Katherine drove home a nervous wreck and about forty-five minutes later received a call from Mrs. Teacher. Katherine was told that the reason this all was happening was because she had worn shorts to school and had been in Mrs. Teacher's office when Mrs. Principal dropped in. Katherine remembered the shorts, she had thought they were Capri's since they went past her knee, but she had stopped wearing them when she was told that they were shorts. When she had been in the Mrs. Teacher's office the students had been taking a math test being given by Mrs. Teacher, so Katherine had been grading papers.

It was the next part that made Haruhi's blood boil some.

Katherine had gone to the meeting with Mrs. Head and had ended up leaving in tears after being told to sign a contract saying she would not do any of the specified unprofessional behavior again. Katherine had signed, since it was implied that if she did not she would be removed from the elementary school and fail her internship. In the office Katherine had been blindsided by some of the other things on the list, such as "Refusal to learn the laminating machine" or "Lack of enthusiasm in internship" or "Needs more detailed lesson plans." She claimed that she had been doing all of the laminating for the past month, was very enthusiastic about her internship placement and that her lessons were as detailed as the one the college had been making her do previously. All of her protests were rolled over by Dr. Head, including her denial in ever having her feet up on a desk with no shoes on and refusing to come observe the students.

To atone for these unprofessional sins Katherine must give a written and oral apology to Mrs. Principal and be prepared for unexpected visits by Dr. Head and Dr. Placement.

Haruhi knew that this was only the back-story to the court case. What happened next was the true atrocity.

After another week or so without incident Mrs. Principal popped her head in again; only to find Mrs. Teacher teaching math and no Katherine in sight. Mrs. Principal does not stop to ask Mrs. Teacher where Katherine is. Instead she goes back to her office and immediately calls Dr. Head again to complain. When Katherine comes back from observing Mrs. Gifted Teacher teach math she teaches her social studies lesson and then takes the students to lunch. Katherine and Mrs. Teacher go back to their room to eat lunch. While there Katherine pulls out her cell phone to take a look and finds a missed call from Dr. Head and a voicemail. In the voicemail Katherine is told to leave the school immediately and that she is removed from the school and has failed her internship.

Katherine begins to freak out again and shares this information with Mrs. Teacher. Mrs. Teacher immediately goes up to see Mrs. Principal with Katherine. Mrs. Principal refuses to back down and admit she made a mistake. Katherine is forced to leave the school.

Haruhi closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she finished reading the full back-story. That part riled her up every time she read it. Now it was time to reread the case.

Katherine petitioned her education department for a reevaluation. It was refused. She then petitioned the University President. He, unfortunately, was new in his position and didn't want to choose sides without knowing more. He ended up putting things off and so Katherine petitioned the Department of Education in the state of Florida. They couldn't be bothered with it. So Katherine raised support among those she knew and took the case to court. Right now it was awaiting trial, though Katherine has stated that she is willing to settle out of court. Her only demands were an apology from Mrs. Principal and Dr. Head and a refund of the money she spent on that semester or a free semester so she could redo her internship.

Haruhi was about to go over the case again when Tamaki came in. Haruhi glanced over at her boyfriend, he looked rather dejected.

"Tamaki, what's wrong?"

Tamaki looked up in surprise; usually Haruhi ignored him when she was studying. "There was another Mary Sue."

"Ah, I'm sorry, what was she like this time and how did it happen?" Haruhi asked as she gave him a quick hug.

"A girl with long flowing golden locks, bright sapphire eyes, a flawless complexion, and a model's body. She appeared right in front of me as I was leaving the office. She kept going following me and going on about how she'd had such a tragic life and that she was scared permanently and that she would need help. A Sympathetic Sue, I ended up having to call the twins to get rid of her. I was having no affect." Tamaki said morosely as he pulled her back into a longer hug.

"Those are the worst. How did the twins handle it?"

"They took her to pieces, made themselves seem more pathetic than her. You know, the normal stuff they do with those Sues."

Haruhi pulled back from the hug and glanced at the clock. It was way past bedtime, she would only be getting four or five hours of sleep now. "I need to get to bed, why don't you go clean up and come join me? I need to relax after the case I was just reading about."

Tamaki's eyes brightened at her words. "Do I have to go clean up?"

Haruhi gave Tamaki's gritty appearance an once-over. "Yes Tamaki, you do. I am not sleeping next to someone covered in Mary Sue dust."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I tried to end it on a happy/funny note. But I don't think I did to well. It has NOT been a good day and right now I am unable to sleep. So I'm super tired, I really do need to be up in 4-5 hours. Everything before the word atrocity happened either tues or wed. And knowing the principal now I'm afraid that the fiction I made up after the word atrocity may come to pass. It's as if she has it in for me or is going through a power struggle with someone and I'm a pawn. Whatever it is, if she causes me to be kicked out of the program I WILL get my revenge. Good quotes:

"Don't get mad, get even."

"Worse case, you redo your internship in the next county and we destroy this principal." Names were inserted in the original quote.

"Does she realize you housesit for one of the best friends of the superintendent?" NOPE (though I don't like using connections, in this county you sometimes have to)

Enjoy! Read! Review! Pray! Sleep!


	17. Q is for Quiet

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran or any characters.

* * *

Q – Quiet

Haruhi lay in the darkness and tried to relax. She found it so difficult to sleep right before anything truly important.

She had been unable to sleep the night before she would learn if she got the Ouran Scholarship or not. She had been sure she would get it and hadn't felt worried. Yet she had been unable to sleep for hours.

Then there had been the night before she had graduated from the Ouran Academy High School. Then she had been mildly nervous. After all, she didn't really want to give that speech to her graduating class. She had been required to though, because she was #1 in her class. She had been #1 in her class to stay at Ouran on scholarship. She had been at Ouran on scholarship so that she could graduate and to graduate she had to give this speech.

This strange circle of thought had gone through her mind until she had been too tired to sleep, though that had not cured her insomnia.

The night before her entrance exams to Tohoko University had been the same as the rest. She had been forced to drink one of those energy drinks to stay awake during the exam.

Then there had been the studying involved for becoming certified as a lawyer. She had slept awfully the entire time she had been studying. She constantly sleepwalked and found herself in odd places around the apartment in the morning. Or she awoke in the middle of the night as she ran into a wall or door. This had confused her, since she hadn't been nervous or worried about being certified. She knew she was ready and that she could do it.

Except for those cases Haruhi had always fallen asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She never knew why she couldn't sleep either, since she never felt nervous or worried. Only on those four occasions had Haruhi been awake long enough to discover something. There was no such thing as quiet in Tokyo. Even at three in the morning quiet had not existed, which discouraged her. Since she always craved peace and quiet when things were bothering her and not being able to sleep bothered her.

Tonight there was no quiet. There was no quiet outside the apartment. There was no quiet in Haruhi's head. Thoughts were running through her head at a kilometer a second and she couldn't stop them. Tomorrow would be more important than any other day in her life up to this point.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I can see Haruhi having insomnia occasionally for no real reason. My reason for writing this is interesting. I have been sleepwalking and having trouble falling asleep since my internship started. Which is hurting me. Thing is I DON'T feel really stressed. Except for the last few days, but I was sleepwalking last week and once before that. I've been waking up as I crash into a wall. Tomorrow should be a stress free day (Mrs. Principal is taking the day off due to family concerns and I already have my Social Studies lesson planned) I hope to sleep well tonight. If I do sleep walk I shall let anyone know that asks and if I'm unable to sleep you will probably be getting R tonight.


	18. R is for Rainbow

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran or any characters.

* * *

R – Rainbow

Haruhi and Tamaki were enjoying a beautiful honeymoon cruise in the Caribbean. At the moment they were standing under a ledge watching it rain lightly. Haruhi was encircled by Tamaki's arms, held close to his chest.

They had been taking a walk along the deck when it had begun to rain. Rather than running for it they had merely stepped under a ledge and taken shelter from the storm.

Haruhi snuggled closer to Tamaki and whispered softly "I love you."

Tamaki smiled into Haruhi's hair as he whispered back "I love you too."

It was at that moment that the sun peeked from behind the clouds as the rain came to a stop. Haruhi and Tamaki looked up at the sky in time to see a rainbow; and it wasn't just any rainbow, it was a DOUBLE rainbow.

Tamaki gasped and ran over to the railing, pulling Haruhi behind him. "It's a double rainbow! What does it mean? What does it mean? Is it good luck? Is it bad luck? OH NO! Does this affect our marriage? What does it mean?" Tamaki was waving his arms around as he said this – while still holding Haruhi's hand.

Haruhi jerked her hand out of his. "Tamaki, it's just a RAINBOW! All it means is that light is being refracted by water molecules in the air and showing us colors."

Tamaki didn't seem to hear her. "What does it mean? What does it mean?"

Haruhi sighed and turned to walk off. She would leave him to his rainbow while she went to go see what was on the lunch buffet.

An hour later, after eating, Haruhi went back to where she had left him. Tamaki was still there, whispering to himself "What does it mean? What does it mean?"

Haruhi rolled her eyes, reached out, and grabbed Tamaki's arm. Then she proceeded to drag him back inside. Maybe, if the rainbow wasn't visible, he would snap out of it….

* * *

**Author's Note:** Double Rainbow Dude. All I shall say.

Um, DragonCon was really cool. We saw someone dressed up as Tamaki (a girl), she blew kisses at my sister when she saw us looking at her costume. hehe Oh, when we were in the hall of fame I was watching Summer (from Firefly/Serenity) sign autographs, but I guess the guy next to her (who had no line) thought I was looking at him. He kept trying to get me to come over and when I didn't he came out to me and shook my hand. His name was Marc Singer and I had no idea what he had done. Turns out he is the star of Beastmaster from the early 80's, no clue. But he's 62 (40 years older than me) and he was hitting on me, until he realized my dad was with me. :D Oh, I also ran into Stan Lee (creator of Spiderman) in a hallway and didn't realize it was him until he was gone. Those were the highlights. Lots of crazy costumes, including five girls that just wore thongs and body paint...

I should sleep now, cept I still have a lesson plan to work on...the principal is picking them up tomorrow...I have it planned, I just need to write them.


	19. S is for Slithering

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran or any characters.

* * *

S – Slithering

Haruhi did not understand little boys. She honestly barely understood grown-up boys, such as her husband. They seemed to have the strangest interests in the strangest things. At the moment her son Gilen was playing with Kyoya and Alianore's oldest son, Akihiko, out in the garden and all of their attention was focused on an ant hill.

Haruhi slowly raised her teacup to her lips and moved her eyes back to Alianore, who was discussing something going on in the U.N. Haruhi already knew everything Alianore was saying, since she had been repeating herself for the last hour. Haruhi smiled inwardly as she thought this. Alianore was such a strange person, in fact, everything about her was strange.

Haruhi had first met her at the graduation party thrown for Kyoya and Tamaki. She had slapped Tamaki and walked off. Haruhi had ended up comforting Tamaki for the rest of the evening. Their relationship had been rocky for a few months after that since Tamaki was feeling bad about leaving Alianore and never writing to her, but Kyoya had saved Tamaki.

Kyoya had ended up escorting Alianore through the high-end of Japanese society and they had ended up dating. Once Kyoya and Alianore began dating Tamaki stopped feeling bad, since he knew Kyoya would take care of Alianore. Haruhi had had mixed feelings about that, because she knew the only reason Alianore began to date Kyoya was to make Tamaki jealous. Despite this, it had all worked out in the end. Alianore had remained rather silly and overly excitable, but she had gained a professional maturity which allowed her to achieve her goal. She was now one of the Japanese Representatives to the United Nations, even though she had been born French.

Haruhi realized Alianore's tone of voice had changed, so she drew her attention back to the present.

"Oh look, the boys are coming inside, I wonder if they're done playing?" Alianore asked curiously.

Haruhi glanced out the window and frowned slightly as she watched the boys walk up the steps to the porch. "They seem to be holding something in their hands….it had better not be more ants. They infested the pantry last time, our cook almost quit."

"It doesn't appear to be ants…maybe it's a frog?" Alianore strained to see the boys better as they approached the entryway to the parlor.

"Nooo, they did frogs last week. I suppose we'll just have to wait and see." Just as Haruhi said this the boys entered the room and walked over to Alianore.

Akihiko exclaimed "Look Mommy! Look at what we found!" The boys opened their hands and dropped several Brahminy blind snakes onto Alianore's lap.

Unsurprisingly, Alianore screamed and jumped up. Causing the snakes to fall to the floor and begin slithering all around the room. As soon as her lap was free of snakes Alianore's hair started swirling about her as she became a storm of anger.

Before her storm could make landfall Haruhi calmly said "Alianore, they're Brahminy blind snakes, basically giant worms, they can't hurt you." Haruhi then turned her attention to the boys as Alianore's storm began to dissipate. "Boys, you know Alianore hates snakes, you shouldn't have done that. Now, apologize to Alianore and go pick up all the snakes and put them in the garden. They help keep the termites and ants under control.

They boys looked down at the floor in shame. Akihiko was the first to speak "Sorry Mommy, I didn't mean to scare you."

Gilen spoke a moment later "Sorry Aunt Alianore, I didn't mean to scare you."

The boys then proceeded to pick up all the snakes and carry them back outside. After they had picked up the last one and gone back outside Haruhi spoke "Alianore, you really should learn to control your temper, they're only eight."

Alianore sighed and slumped in her chair. "I know, just, why did it have to be snakes? I could've handled anything else. You know Tamaki did that to me when we were children, except he dropped it down my shirt instead of on my lap."

Haruhi giggled at that "I can see Tamaki doing that. Like father, like son."

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, real life isn't going well. If you remember my Peeved story you'll know why. But, not going to go there, because hopefully strings are being pulled and things are being fixed. I'm trying to distract myself at the moment because there is nothing I can do but wait at the moment. So I asked my dad for a word starting with S and he gave me this. :D Hope you like it, I also tried to show how Alianore had changed in this galaxy, as compared to my other one. I know it's a bit rough but I hope it's understandable.

Kudos to Pinks for laughing so hard at R people thought she was crazy. Kudos to cjnicole for suggesting sticky notes, I just wasn't sure what to do with that. Kudos to nicluvly for being my most consistent reviewer, though cjnicole is also really good at that.

OH, if you're new to the story and you're wondering who Alianore is, go read Facade. All my stories are interconnected, even my Mary Sue parody. :D

Enjoy! Read! Review!


	20. T is for Thunderous

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran or any characters.

* * *

T – Thunderous

Haruhi had always hated thunderstorms. In fact, it was a thunderstorm that led her into Tamaki's arms for the first time. She knew it was an irrational fear; after all, the thunder wasn't the true danger. It was the lightning that she should be afraid of.

After today though, she didn't think she could ever be afraid of thunder again. The noise earlier had been so loud and she'd been unable to hide and collapse. This had caused her to finally get over her fear.

She had had her first day in court today. She had been defending a teacher that was fired without due cause. Apparently the principal had done this before, but no one had fought it until this teacher. The audience had been filled with current teachers, retired teachers, and ex-teachers that had been forced out by this principal.

Haruhi had been prepared for everything; she knew right was on her side. That was until the storm approached. As the proceedings went on the windows got darker. A truly horrible summer storm was approaching. Haruhi did her best to hurry the proceedings, without ruining her chances of winning the case.

Just as the jury was going off to confer on a verdict the clouds opened up and the rain poured down. Haruhi tried to sit calmly at her table as she waited. But she was unable to do so, her fingers tapping lightly on the desk as she willed the jury to return before the thunder arrived.

Finally, the jury returned and declared that her client was in the right and that school board would have to take steps to remedy this situation or face penalties from the state. The crowd erupted in cheers as the judge's gavel went down. Haruhi found herself smiling so hard at winning her first case, that she never heard the thunder of the storm through the thunderous applause.

By the time the applause and cheering died down and Haruhi was able to hear the thunder she no longer felt fear at each crashing boom. She had achieved what she had always wanted, she had lived up to her mother's image, she had no more reason to fear the thunder.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Here's another cute little thing. I can't see Haruhi fearing thunderstorms forever and this was the perfect time for her to get over this fear. Apparently I can't write much dialogue when I'm upset or distracted. Still no word back on what's going on...I don't know what to think, I need more distractions!


	21. U is for Utilize

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran or any characters.

* * *

U – Utilize

Haruhi thought this email from Kyoya was rather odd. It seemed like him, sort of, yet it also didn't quite fit her image of him. Haruhi read back over it again.

**Haruhi,**

**I would appreciate your opinion on something. My father is pressing me to find someone worthy of the Ohtori name to settle down with. At the present moment the only person I know of that is worthy is you. This is problematic since you are practically engaged to Tamaki and I cannot do anything to hurt him, despite how annoying he is at times. I am thinking that, as a substitute for you, I may ask Alianore Roux to accompany me to a few events. I would like to know your feelings and thoughts on this because of your closer relationship with her family. Her brother Zackarie is doing well in the Host Club and her father is a respected ambassador. I know all of this and I also know that a relationship with her would be a good alliance. What I want your opinion on is whether or not we would be compatible.**

**She seems to be rather flighty and silly, like Tamaki is. Yet, like Tamaki, there seems to be something else there. You are much better at reading people then I am, after all, you were able to understand the twins and tell them apart so easily. So, all I ask, if you could tell me your thoughts on her. If you do so then I will attempt to distract her enough so she stops trying to take Tamaki away from you. Whether this is by pursuing her with the thought of marriage as a goal or with the intention of merely placating my father.**

**Kyoya**

**P.S. I do find her rather likeable and beautiful, but this is nothing special in and of itself.**

Haruhi leaned back in her chair and considered what Kyoya was asking. Part of her had been wondering lately if Tamaki wouldn't be better off with Alianore, after all, he had loved her before he even met Haruhi. Then again, they were very similar in some ways and Tamaki was claiming that he had fallen out of love with Alianore when he had fallen in love with Haruhi.

Haruhi thought for a while longer before opening a new email and typing a reply to Kyoya.

**Kyoya,**

**If what I have to say here in this email makes you unwilling to marry Alianore, then please don't lead her one. She is a very sweet and nice girl who has already been hurt by what Tamaki's grandmother has put her through.**

**Alianore may seem flighty and silly, but that is merely because she is extremely excitable and passionate. Once she has put her mind to something she doesn't give up. Even now, with her distractions over trying to break Tamaki and me up, she is passing all of her classes and making connections to help her enter international politics. I believe she would be an asset for the Ohtori family. But I believe more, that she would be an asset to you. If you could fall in love with her and get her to return your love, she would be the one.**

**If you want an idea on how to have her agree to date you, here's one: Convince her by doing it she will make Tamaki jealous. She won't by the way, he would be happy she found someone, like he did. But if she believes it she will agree and then you can convince her to choose you.**

**I hope this helps you. I need to go now, Tamaki is picking me up for dinner in about ten minutes and I'm still in clothes he would deem 'unacceptable', which would of course make him pout…and we can't have that can we?  
**

**Haruhi**

**P.S. Good luck, I think the two of you would work well together.**

Haruhi clicked send and then hurried into the bathroom to get ready before Tamaki showed up. He was taking her out on a yacht to celebrate their two year anniversary. She would find out from Kyoya later what he thought of her ideas and find out if he would utilize them in his pursuit of Alianore. Tonight was the time to put Kyoya out of her mind, after all, he wasn't the one for her.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hehe, hope this helps some for those that wanted to picture how Kyoya got with Alianore. Maybe I'll write a story on their courtship...which you KNOW would be messy... :D Tell me if you would like me to do that, I will probably have some unexpected free time on my hands and I have an original story idea I may try and get published, but between writing on that I will want to keep writing fanfic to polish my writing skills and get feedback on my abilities. Does that make sense? Oh, if anything I write ever does get published I'll tell you and I'll tell you my real name so you can find if you would like. Don't hold your breath on waiting for that though, all I've done is outline and draw up character sheets so far, I still have to establish the rules of the universe (it's a fantasy) before I can start writing.

Ah! I'm rambling again...bad habit...sorry! Oh, the title, if you don't understand, is Kyoya utilizing his relationship with Haruhi to find himself a suitable wife. Also, in case you haven't read Facade, Kyoya took Haruhi out on a yacht for their two year anniversary. Parallel's are rampant!


	22. V is for Vinegar

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran or any characters.

* * *

V – Vinegar

Haruhi wondered what the twins were up to. They had actually volunteered to go prepare a new pot of tea for Tamaki and his guests, rather than have Haruhi do it.

Tamaki appeared to think nothing of this unexpected favor. He merely went on praising his guests and making them feel happy and beautiful. Haruhi loved him even more for his ability to do that. Especially because he meant every word of what he said.

The twins came back into the room and Haruhi let her eyes follow them, even while she continued to entertain her guests. As soon as Hikaru placed the tea setting down the two of them ran off snickering.

Haruhi's eyes narrowed. She KNEW the two of them were up to something. True, they were supposed to prank the seniors during the last month of school, but this was a bit far…

Haruhi made eye contact with Kyoya, who also seemed to realize something was going on, despite Tamaki's oblivious attitude. Kyoya raised an eyebrow, as if daring Haruhi to do something about it. Haruhi excused herself from her guests and began walking over to Tamaki's table.

Before she could reach it Tamaki did it. He drank tea from the fresh teapot. The craziest expression crossed his face and a split second later he was spewing tea across all of the ladies seated around him.

After apologizing profusely Tamaki stood up and stormed over to the twins. Who were sprawled over a couch laughing their selves silly.

"VINEGAR! YOU PUT VINEGAR IN MY TEA? How dare you! You made me ruin all those lovely ladies' dresses! You are going to pay!" The twins abruptly stopped laughing as they saw the expression on Tamaki's face. A second later they were running around the room with Tamaki chasing them.

Haruhi merely shook her head, she had failed to stop them, but at least it wasn't as bad as it could've been. If they had put Methylene Blue in it…well, Haruhi didn't want to be around when Tamaki went to the bathroom.

Haruhi calmly walked back to her guests and apologized for making them wait. As she began to entertain them she saw Kyoya walk over to Tamaki's guests, it appeared that he was actually going to entertain them for the rest of the hour. Which was unusual.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thought I needed a nice fluffy piece, plus this was fun to write. Nothing new on my problem, college closes in 45 minutes, so I doubt there will be today. BUT my grandmother is in a club with one of the other professors at the college, who is married to a professor and they are going to a cocktail party tonight were the college president will be (Who I've met, he shops at the grocery store I work at) and they will be dropping a few lines on my behalf. Basically some people are trying to railroad me out of this internship, and at the moment they are succeeding, but not for long...

Oh, Methelyne Blue turns your urine blue...hehe...picture that happening to Tamaki...he would FREAK.

Aw, no reviews at all today, though I've had 307 hits and 136 visitors. Please leave reviews if you read my things...I love hearing peoples thoughts on my writing, even if it's just "That's cute" though I like the more detailed reviews even better...


	23. W is for Weep

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran or any characters.

* * *

W – Weep

It was a gorgeous summer day. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and there was a beautiful breeze playing across the ocean.

They were standing on the yacht that Haruhi had first been on when she and Kyoya had been dating for two years. Since that date they had used it constantly. Haruhi loved being surrounded by water, she loved the peace the ocean gave her.

It wasn't giving her peace today though. Haruhi stood next to Tamaki, with their thirteen year old son, Gilen, standing between them. They were surrounded by their friends and family, but it wasn't for a party this time. It was for the funeral of a man who had died too young.

Ryoji Fujioka had died of a brain aneurism three days before. It had been unexpected, which made the grief flowing through the yacht even stronger. Ryoji had been cremated the day before, as per his wishes. Haruhi's mother's ashes had been scattered at sea, so she knew her father would want to have his ashes scattered also.

The priest finished saying a last few words. Then he motioned for Haruhi to come forward so she could scatter the ashes. Haruhi found herself unable to move her feet. They were glued to the deck of the yacht and she found herself weeping. Tears were trickling down her face.

Then she felt Tamaki take her hand in his and step forward. He led her up to the railing, picking up the ashes as he went. As they stood next to each other at the railing Haruhi felt, though she couldn't see it through the tears, Tamaki push the container with her father's ashes into her hands.

"I love you, don't worry my love, I will always be there for you." Tamaki whispered into Haruhi's ear as he helped her hold the ashes steady. "Are you ready?"

Haruhi nodded silently, as everyone that knew and cared about Ryoji watched on she took the lid off the container and spread the ashes over the waves. A second urn, one containing the bones, which Haruhi and Tamaki had picked out together, would be placed in the Suoh family grave. They would be joined by Haruhi's mother's bones, which had been residing in a temple, so now her parents could finally be together.

As soon as the ashes were completely scattered Haruhi quickly passed the urn to Gilen before she buried her face into Tamaki's chest and began to weep harder.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know, not very fluffy at all...

Oh, if you're wondering where I got there son's name from, Gilen, it means vow just like Elise does. Then Kyoya's oldest son is still named Akihiko. more parallels...

I did some research on Japanese Funerals for this one, I'm sure I got something wrong, but I tried to stay authentic.

Now...what to do for X? Time to pull out the dictionary.

Still no reviews...I feel so forgotten, oh, and still no news on my problems in real life, Dr. Head (see P for details) is ignoring my email. Well. I will not be ignored for long!


	24. X is for Xerox

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran or any characters.

* * *

X – Xerox

Haruhi was busy making copies at her internship. She glanced at her watch for the third time in the past two minutes. Tamaki was supposed to pick her up in a minute, but before she could go to lunch, she had to finish making these copies for her boss.

Haruhi hated doing this. She wanted to learn how to be a lawyer, not an office assistant. Just as Haruhi was about to bang her head against the wall in frustration she heard someone out in the hall, in a clearly recognizable voice, ask "Do you know where my fiancé, Haruhi Fujioka, is?"

A second later Haruhi groaned when she heard the other person's voice. It was her boss, the esteemed lawyer, Masashi Ikeda. "Miss Fujioka is your fiancé? May I ask who you are and what you are doing in my office?" This was said with such scorn and contempt that Haruhi KNEW Mr. Ikeda had no idea who her fiancé was. If he did he would be worshiping the ground he walked on, since Suoh Industries was the client he kept trying to steal from his rivals.

Haruhi pictured in her mind what was going on out in the hallway. Tamaki would flash Mr. Ikeda a brilliant Host Club smile, completely oblivious to the scorn and contempt. Then he would say…Haruhi held her breath for a moment and waited for Tamaki to reply.

She wasn't disappointed. "Me? Don't you know who I am? Why….I am Tamaki Suoh! The charming prince! I'm here to pick up Haruhi for lunch."

Haruhi heard Mr. Ikeda stutter out "T-T-T-Tamaki Suoh? The heir to Suoh Industries? YOU'RE Haruhi Fujioka's fiancé?"

Haruhi grinned down at the Xerox machine, glad to see it was almost done.

Haruhi had to contain a chuckle as she heard Tamaki answer Mr. Ikeda. "OF COURSE I'm Haruhi's fiancé! Who else would be charming and beautiful enough to compete with the perfection that is Haruhi?"

There was silence from the hallway as Haruhi started picking up everything she had been copying. She could just picture Mr. Ikeda's mouth moving up and down, at a loss for words. She was glad this was happening, Mr. Ikeda had been treating her horribly and she had so wanted to say who she was engaged too. Yet she hadn't, because he had never asked and she didn't want to seem like a brownnoser.

Once Haruhi had gathered everything in her arms she calmly walked into the hallway and called out "Tamaki, I'll be right there, I just have to put these things on Miss Gori's desk, she's Mr. Ikeda's secretary." Haruhi pretended to suddenly notice Mr. Ikeda standing there, in complete shock still. "Oh, Mr. Ikeda, I got everything done you asked me to do today. I'm just going to go to lunch now with my fiancé. I'll be back in an hour."

Haruhi breezed calmly by Mr. Ikeda, dropped everything on Miss Gori's desk, grabbed her purse, and walked calmly out of the office on Tamaki's arm.

Once they were in the car Haruhi asked "Tamaki, did you plan that?"

Tamaki grinned over at his fiancé "Of course, I knew he was picking on you and so I asked Kyoya for advice on how to stop it. He suggested I show up early to pick you up for lunch today, make sure I bump into him, and just be myself. Do you think it worked?"

Tamaki had such an earnest puppy-dog look on his face that all Haruhi could do was choke out "Yes, it worked, it worked beautifully" through the laughter wracking her body.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well? Did you like it? There are very few X words. The rest were rather obscure and I've become very friendly with Xerox machines lately, so I thought I would share. Also, I can see Haruhi not telling anyone her connections and see her being treated badly by someone who thinks she's a nobody. Also, Tamaki's a knight in shining armor who would find it necessary to save her and Kyoya is the wizard who tells the knight how to complete his quest.

More Kudos to cjnicole for reviewing all of the chapters I've put up today. I have still heard NOTHING from the college, which is bothering me. Just watched the newest episode of Futurama and I'm about to watch Kickass, IF my sister actually reads the stuff I've been writing lately, last one she read is G! I mean come on sis, you're my sister! You're supposed to be my most loyal fan! :D Not that I mind having others that are loyal fans. Can you be called a fan if you read everything I write? Even if I'm an unpublished fanfic author? Does that even make sense? Gah! I'm rambling again.

Must

Stop

Rambling

In

Author's

Note.

Ok, on to Y, while I wait on my sister...meh!

Enjoy! Read! Review!


	25. Y is for Yen

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran or any characters.

* * *

Y – Yen

Haruhi had been with her new job for two weeks now. She had been hired by Ikeda, Numata, and Ishihara as a junior partner after interning there for a year. Which was rather interesting since when she started interning all they wanted her to do was be a free assistant. It had all changed when they had found out who her fiancé was. Haruhi didn't really believe in using connections to go places, but if it stopped people from ignoring her and actually see her for what she could offer… Well, then she would take it.

It did bother her though that they had offered her a spot as a junior partner RIGHT after she got married to Tamaki. Granted, they had offered it on the condition that she win the first case they gave her. Granted, the teacher had clearly been in the right, but there had been some important people fighting against the teacher. Haruhi had won though, despite the long odds against her.

That had been two weeks ago that they had officially made her one of the junior partners, the day after she won the case and lost her fear of thunder. They had told her that they would pay her for all the work she did on her first case with her first paycheck.

Which she got today.

From the bookkeeper's desk.

A desk she was still in front of.

After five minutes of staring.

Staring at the check.

The check she hadn't yet set up to direct deposit.

The check that had WAY too many zeros on it.

More zeros than she had ever seen in her life.

In her entire life she had never seen seven zeros in front of a number.

Seven zeros, just like the seven original Host Club members who made this possible.

She was one of those original seven Host Club members and she had done the most to get herself to this point.

But this point would not have been reached without the others.

Hunny, who had taught her to have fun and enjoy a piece of cake every once in awhile.

Mori, who had taught her that it was alright to be rescued sometimes.

Hikaru, who had taught her that emotions are good, as long as you control them.

Kaoru, who had taught her that being the same as others is ok, as long as you're different.

Kyoya, who had taught her how to plan and expect the unexpected.

Tamaki, who had taught her how to love, how to accept things for what they are, and how to keep moving; despite obstacles.

Because of them, she was where she was now. A junior partner in a prestigious law firm, married to the love of her life, and looking at a check with more yen on it then she knew what to do with.

Life was good and her mother would be proud.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Interesting? A little odd I know. I was trying something different again. I hope I captured correctly what each of the members brought into her life. Only one more chapter to do and I'm listing this story as complete. I've had one vote from cjnicole to write a story about Kyoya and Alianore. With one vote for and none against I will do it. Now it's time for Z, which I hope will be a fitting ending to this one-shot series of stories. Remember, all of these may be one-shots and out of order, but they still all occur on the same timeline in the same galaxy inside the Ouran Universe. Also, the Kyoya and Alianore story would be attached to this story.

Gah! There I go rambling again, I really need someone to stop me from doing that.

Enjoy! Read! Review!


	26. Z is for Zero

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran or any characters.

* * *

Z – Zero

Haruhi sat alone. Every other seat at the table was empty. Every spot was set though. The plates were laid and the silverware set. All that did was make it seem emptier.

Haruhi sat in her normal seat, next wear Tamaki normally sat. Tonight was there annual reunion dinner. Kyoya had started the tradition; when he threw one to celebrate fifty years of dating Alianore. It had caught on after that. Which each of the Host Club members taking turns to host it. Tamaki and Haruhi would throw it two years in a row. Mainly because Tamaki had insisted on a seven year cycle because it wouldn't be fair to have them throw it as a couple. She hadn't understood that then and she still didn't now, but that was Tamaki for you.

That tradition had been going on for years now. Due to the Age Advancers that medicine had perfected they had been able to hold this reunion for four cycles without losing anyone. Haruhi was approaching a hundred herself, and she still looked much younger. That wasn't going to last forever though.

This was the fourth time Haruhi would be hosting the reunion and this would be the last time. She had found out today that the Age Advancers had stopped working on her five years ago and they hadn't found out until now since appointments were only every five years. Without the Age Advancers to slow her aging down she would age much faster, until she reached the age her body thought she should be. Unfortunately, this would result in her dying within the next five years, since the Age Advancers made every four years feel like one year to your body.

Haruhi looked around the table and pictured everyone sitting in their seats. She didn't know how she would tell them. Now, she was the only one at the table and the rest of the seats were empty. After tonight it would be the other way around. The next time the reunion took place here her seat would be empty.

Then the next time the reunion was scheduled to be here it wouldn't be. Tamaki had decided, upon hearing her news that he was taking himself off the Age Advancers. She had pleaded with him not to, but he hadn't listened. He had said he could not live without her, no matter the cost.

Haruhi's eyes filled with tears as she went over all the years they had been together, all the memories they had made. True, she wasn't going to die tomorrow; she had a while, not enough of a while though. All she knew was that she had a maximum of five years and she was going to make the most of it.

Haruhi began to stand up from the table when Tamaki walked in. He seemed to know exactly what she was thinking. He gave her a comforting smile as he walked over and held her in his arms.

Haruhi's tears turned into sobs as she buried her face in his chest. She had never expected to live this long in the first place, the technology hadn't been around when she was young. Now that she had though, she didn't like having an expiration date. She had expected another forty or so years on this planet. Time to see her great-great-grandchildren, but that was being stolen away.

All because her body had decided to become allergic to the Age Advancers and not let them do their job.

Haruhi pulled away from Tamaki's chest slightly and looked up at his smiling face. She gave him a soft smile back as she said softly "Tamaki, please, take me upstairs and make me feel alive again. Like that first night, when we were at Disney."

Tamaki gave her a small kiss before saying "Yes my love. I promise to ALWAYS make you fell alive."

Haruhi kissed him again there in the dining room.

That first kiss led to a kiss on the stairs.

The kiss on the stairs led to a kiss in the hallway.

The kiss in the hallway led to a kiss in the bedroom.

The kiss in the bedroom led to a kiss that would last forever.

A kiss that would last long after the dining room table below would hold none of the Original Seven. For even in the number zero, can worth be found.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I was tearing up as I wrote this... Age Advancers are completely made up out of whole cloth, though they are working on developing stuff like this. Such as there being a list of 32 (I think that's the number) different vitamins and supplements you can take that should increase your lifespan by a third, that's what it does on mice at least and there hasn't been enough time yet to see if it works on humans. BUT none of these vitamins or supplements will hurt you, so why not take them? Meh, Rambling.

This story is done. I felt like coming up with a sad one here. Remember, this is not the END, it is only the end of her lifetime. She did live to be a hundred and something. Please, please, let me know what you think of this. Even if you haven't reviewed ANY other chapters in this story or in any story I've ever written. Just let me know your thoughts.


End file.
